The present invention relates to patient supports. More particularly, the present invention relates to mattresses for patient supports configured to support a patient positioned on the mattress.
Patient supports are often used during treatment or recovery of a patient in a care facility. Patient supports typically includes a bed frame having a deck and a mattress positioned on the deck to support the patient.
According to the present invention, a mattress is provided for use on a deck of a bed. The mattress includes a cover, a first cushion, and a second cushion. The cover includes a side wall defining an interior region of the cover. The first cushion is integral with the side wall of the cover and the second cushion is positioned in the interior region of the cover.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, the mattress further includes an inner wall and the cover includes an outer wall coupled to the inner wall to define the first cushion which is inflatable. The outer wall of the cover includes an opening configured to receive the second cushion to permit a care giver to insert the second cushion through the opening into the interior region of the cover. The mattress further includes a fastener that extends through the opening to couple the second cushion to the deck of the bed. The second cushion includes a layer of three dimensional engineered material.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.